A Darker Shade of Green
by Roving Otter
Summary: Love is complicated...especially when you love someone in a way you're not supposed to. Gai/Lee. Takes place after "Closer," though it can be read as a stand-alone.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Mature content ahead. Proceed only if you're comfortable reading about sexual activity between two adult males.

* * *

"Gai Sensei, they are staring at us. Why do people always stare at us now?"

Gai lay a hand on Lee's shoulder. "It doesn't matter, Lee. Just ignore them."

A man and woman stood by the street side, whispering and watching as the two green-clad Jonins walked past. Gai overheard the woman whisper, "I always felt there was something abnormal about those two."

"I know what you mean," muttered the man. "They were always a little _too _close for a teacher and student."

Gai tensed. Did they realize he and Lee could hear them? Did they care?

"I heard it's been going on for years," the woman whispered.

"It's repulsive, really. They're deviants, both of them."

"It's not the boy's fault. It's that man who corrupted him. He's always been disturbed, you know. And the boy never had a father, or any family at all, really. Of course he'd be vulnerable to that sort of exploitation—"

"That man _always _gave me the creeps. Youth this and youth that. I'm surprised no one figured him out sooner, he practically wears his perversions on his sleeve…"

Lee stopped and faced them. "Excuse me, are you talking about us?"

The man glared at Lee, his jaw jutting. "What if we are? You're the ones who should be embarrassed."

"Really," said the woman, looking at Gai, "it's madness that you're still allowed to teach. Have you no shame at all? Seducing your own student is bad enough, but then to waltz around with him by your side as if nothing has changed—as if the entire village doesn't know what's going on—"

"Please do not speak of my sensei that way." Lee's tone was calm and polite, but his cheeks were flushed, his eyes bright with anger. "He did not seduce me. We are in love. I chose this. He has done nothing wrong."

"Poor boy," said the woman, shaking her head. "You've been brainwashed by this—this lunatic, and you don't even know what's happened."

"I am nineteen years old. I am not a child or a fool. Do not treat me like one." He clenched his fists. "Why does everyone judge us? What is wrong with two people being in love?"

"Lee, it's all right," Gai said quietly. "Let's just go home."

"But they—"

"Please."

Lee hesitated, looking at him with wide, uncertain eyes. Then he sighed and bowed his head. They turned and walked away.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" the man shouted.

Lee tensed and started to turn back, but Gai put a gentle hand on his arm and whispered, "Just let it be."

Lee clenched his jaws and stared at the ground as they walked. His shoulders trembled. "How can I do nothing?" he said, his voice thick with tears. "It hurts me when they say those cruel things about you. They do not know the first thing about you—about us—but they gossip and spread their lies and drag your name through the mud. I cannot stand it!" He was breathing hard, tears glistening at the corners of his eyes.

"It's all right, Lee. I don't care what they think. Please." He rubbed Lee's tense back. "Don't let it upset you."

Lee wiped the back of one hand across his eyes, took a deep breath, and nodded.

They returned to Gai's apartment. His place was bigger than Lee's, so Lee had more or less moved in with him since they'd become lovers.

Lovers. The word still sounded so odd, so foreign in Gai's mind. It didn't encompass what Lee meant to him.

Gai entered and closed the door behind him. Then he pulled Lee close and breathed in his scent. His hands slid over Lee's back, feeling the contours of muscle through the thin, cotton jumpsuit, warm with his body heat. Lee's arms slipped around him, and his lips brushed against Gai's, sending an electric jolt through his body. Gai shivered and closed his eyes.

"It feels so right," whispered Lee, "doesn't it?"

"Yes," he whispered back.

"So why does everyone else see it as something ugly and unnatural? I do not understand. At first I thought that it was just a misunderstanding…that if I told everyone the truth about us, if I made them understand how I felt about you, that they would accept us. But I have been telling people the truth for the past two months, and they still say those awful things about you. What do I have to do, Gai Sensei? How can I make them understand?"

"You can't control what people think or say. People will believe what they want to believe. It's a small price to pay, for all I've gained."

"You should not have to pay a price at all."

He hugged Lee tighter. "When I found out that you returned my feelings, it seemed too good to be real," he whispered. "Even now, sometimes, I feel like I'm in a beautiful dream, like I might wake up at any moment. I can endure anything, if it means I can be with you."

"Sensei…" Lee's wide, dark eyes glistened wetly.

Even now, as a man, he was easily moved to tears. He hadn't allowed himself to become hardened and cold, as so many Jonin did. Gai loved his sensitivity, as he loved all things about Lee.

His lips grazed Lee's jaw, and he heard Lee's breath catch in his throat. His head tilted back, exposing his neck, and Gai pressed a kiss to his racing pulse. Lee's body trembled in his arms.

"Gai Sensei…" His breathing quickened. "Can we go into the bedroom?"

"Don't you want to shower first? We've been training all day."

"I do not think I can wait. I need you now. Please?"

He couldn't resist. He took Lee's hand and led him into the bedroom. Lee sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at him, smiling, his cheeks flushed.

Lee was always so eager, so enthusiastic about love-making—so completely innocent. To him, sex was a joy, an expression of love and trust. He'd never had a reason to see it as anything else.

Gai wanted to keep it that way. He wanted to keep that innocent shine in Lee's eyes…so he was always very gentle, very careful to avoid causing him pain. When they sparred together, they traded punches and kicks hard enough to shatter rock, but this wasn't like training. Pain here, in the bedroom, was different from pain on the training field or in battle.

Gai knew that from personal experience.

He softly kissed Lee's lips as he reached down to cup the bulge between his thighs. Lee let out a little gasp. Gai slid a hand under the collar of his jumpsuit and slowly peeled the fabric off his hot, sweat-damp skin, exposing the length of his lean body. A moment later, his own jumpsuit joined Lee's in a rumpled pile beside the bed. Naked, he knelt on the floor between his student's knees.

"Sensei…"

Gai looked up.

"I wondered if we could try something a little different tonight."

Gai hesitated. He had an idea of what Lee was about to suggest. A tiny, cold sliver of fear slipped into his heart. "Yes, Lee?"

"Well…so far we have only done things with our hands and mouths, and I like that a lot, but…there is something else, isn't there? I mean, another way for two men to make love. I want to try it."

Gai took a deep breath and stood.

"What is it, Sensei?"

He paused, trying to think of how to phrase the question in a way that didn't sound crass. "When you imagine doing this, Lee—do you imagine being on top, or…"

"I want you inside me."

The words went through Gai's body and heart like a lightning bolt. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I have dreamed about it for a long time." He paused. "Sensei?"

Gai lowered his gaze. He realized he was shaking. "You don't know what you're asking, Lee. It—what you're talking about—it can be very painful if it's not done right, and I've never done it before. Not—I mean, I never—I've only…" He swallowed. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Is it really that bad?" Lee's brow furrowed. "I am not afraid of pain, Sensei. I have broken more bones than I can count. I have torn muscles and tendons and been wounded in battle again and again. Are you saying this will be worse than that?"

"No. But…it's different."

"Are you thinking about him?"

Gai tensed. He didn't need to ask who Lee meant. Eyes downcast, he nodded.

Lee stood and hugged him tight. "It makes me so angry to think that someone hurt you like that," he whispered.

"It was a long time ago," Gai said quietly, "and that man is dead now. It's past. I just don't want to put you through that."

"But it would not be like that. Not with you. You would be gentle."

Gai hesitated. He knew Lee was right, but still, he felt cold with fear at the thought—fear that he couldn't fully explain, even to himself.

An image flashed through his head: Lee on his knees, naked and flushed, his eyes heavy-lidded and unfocused with pleasure…

He gulped, pulse thumping in his throat. "If you feel you're ready…"

"I am ready, Sensei."

Gai took a deep breath and nodded. "Hold on…" He turned, opened a drawer and pulled out a jar of lubricant he'd bought a few weeks ago. He'd wanted to be prepared when the moment came. He unscrewed the lid, then turned and looked into Lee's dark eyes, searching them.

Lee stood with his arms at his sides, as if awaiting orders. He was trembling with anticipation, his eyes wide, his cock rigid.

Gai wet his lips. "Can you get on your hands and knees?"

Lee turned, crawled onto the bed, and looked over one shoulder, as if to ask whether he was doing it right.

Gai stroked Lee's thigh. "Spread your legs a little more."

Lee obeyed.

Gai took a deep breath…then lay his hands on those firm cheeks and gently parted them, revealing the small, puckered opening between. He'd glimpsed it before—he'd had his head between Lee's legs more than once—but to have it offered to him like this was an entirely different matter. He stared, entranced. He felt awed, strangely humbled by Lee's trust in him, his willingness to allow Gai into his body.

Holding his breath, he brushed his thumb across that little ripple of flesh. _Like a rosebud… _

Lee's breathing quickened as Gai dipped one finger into the jar of lube and spread the cool, clear mixture over Lee's rim.

Lee squirmed and let out a breathless giggle. "That's cold!"

"Sorry. I can try to warm it up…"

"No, it is fine." Lee wiggled his bottom, and the sight made Gai momentarily dizzy. "I am ready."

Gai nodded. His heart pounded. "I'll start with just one finger." He pressed gently. There was a momentary resistance, then his finger slid in, disappearing up to the second knuckle. "How does that feel? Be honest. If anything is uncomfortable…"

"It feels a little funny. But not in a bad way."

Experimentally, Gai slid the finger in and out. When he pressed a certain spot, Lee gave a start and gasped. "Did that hurt?"

"No. It felt good."

Gai rubbed gently, and Lee moaned. "Sensei…I do not know what you are doing, but it feels incredible…" A flush rose into his cheeks, and he closed his eyes, mouth open and panting. "Gai Sensei!"

The sound of that sweet voice crying his name was the most beautiful music he could imagine.

Gai slid another finger inside him and continued to rub that sensitive little spot.

"Please please please," whimpered Lee. "Please, I want you inside me, Gai Sensei…please take me, take me, I need you so much, Sensei…" His voice rose higher and higher until it was almost a whine, a desperate plea.

Breathing hard, Gai withdrew his fingers from Lee's body, then scooped out more lube and spread it over his own hard shaft. He positioned himself over Lee, until he felt the head of his maleness press against that tight hole, and slowly, slowly submerged the first few inches in Lee's body. A soft moan escaped his throat. "Oh, Lee…so tight…" He felt Lee's body move beneath him as he stared down at the back of his student's dark-haired head, the tender, smooth skin at the nape of his neck, and pushed in deeper.

Lee let out a sharp cry.

Gai froze. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes…don't stop…"

Gai took a deep breath. His hips jerked, almost involuntarily, pushing in and out. He buried his face in Lee's hair…

Then a memory flashed through his head. He was in a small, dirty room, on a bed, and a dark shape loomed over him. He saw the man's grin flash white in the shadows—felt rough hands pushing him down as he struggled, his head cloudy with wine—pain as two thick, calloused fingers jammed into his body…

_No. No, this isn't like that! I'm not him!_

Hard, steel-gray eyes, empty and merciless—that rough voice, mocking him—_"Isn't this what you wanted, Gai-kun?"_

The memories played out in his head. He couldn't stop them.

"_It's too big—it hurts—"_

"_Call yourself a ninja, and you're afraid of a little pain? Suck it up. This is nothing."_

"_P-please—Kentaro—please stop, I'm not ready—"_

His stomach tightened, and his erection faded as shame filled him like bile, hot and sour. Lee froze beneath him and looked up uncertainly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he lied. "I'm fine." He tried to keep pushing, but his body wasn't cooperating anymore. A part of his mind was still trapped in that dirty hotel room, in that night, sixteen years ago.

"Sensei?"

Gai hung his head, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. "I can't," he whispered. "I'm sorry." He pulled out, sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from Lee, and buried his face in his hands.

Lee crawled toward him and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Gai Sensei, what is wrong?" He paused. "Is it me? Did I do or say something I should not have?"

"No, dear one," Gai said quietly. He lay a hand over Lee's and squeezed. "It's not you." He wiped the back of one hand across his eyes and stood. "I--I need to be alone for a few minutes. I'm going to shower."

Lee huddled on the bed, looking small and miserable. "Please talk to me. Let me in. Let me help you. I cannot bear it when you shut me out like this."

"I can't talk about this. Not right now. Forgive me." He retreated to the bathroom, shut the door, got into the shower and turned it on. The hot spray hit his body. He stood, letting the water beat against his back, and closed his eyes.

-To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Gai stayed in the shower for a long time.

He knew it was selfish and cowardly, hiding from Lee like this, but he wasn't ready to share this pain with his student. Lee had only the vaguest idea of what had happened to him that night. Gai didn't want him to know the ugly, shameful details. Gai himself was only beginning to confront just how much that experience had affected his life—and he still wondered how much it had affected his sexuality. His love life wasn't what most people would consider normal or healthy. He ran the facts through his mind.

He was a thirty-three-year-old man in love with his nineteen-year-old student.

He was a man who had never had a healthy relationship with someone his own age—never had anything that really qualified as a "relationship," until Lee.

He was a man who'd spent years keeping people at arm's length, afraid to get too close to anyone, keeping his demons at bay with constant training and hiding his darker side behind a screen of loud, eccentric mannerisms. Because he was afraid. Afraid to let anyone into his heart.

And then Lee had slipped in.

_I'm a mess._

_I'm damaged._

_I'm a pervert._

_I'm not good enough for Lee. This is all wrong…what am I doing to him?_

He sat down on the floor of the shower stall, arms crossed on top of his knees, head bowed as the water poured down around him.

A timid knock on the bathroom door roused him from his thoughts. "Gai Sensei?" A pause. "You have been in there for forty minutes. Please…may I come in?"

Gai shut off the water and pulled the shower curtain aside. He waited. Lee remained outside the door—Gai could hear him breathing. "Yes," he said at last, quietly.

The door creaked open and Lee stepped in, still naked, his eyes wide with concern. He crossed the distance between them with small, shuffling steps and crouched just outside the shower stall, so he was at eye-level with Gai. Then he crawled into the stall and wrapped his arms around Gai's naked, wet body. Gai stroked his hair.

"Are you all right?" Lee whispered. "Is it those people we talked to earlier? Are you still thinking about what they said?"

"No." He sighed. "Not entirely, anyway." He ran his hand up and down Lee's smooth back. "I'd hoped you would never have to see me like this. It's not the me you grew up knowing. For years, I only showed you one side of myself. You must feel confused."

"You are still Gai Sensei. You are still my most important person. And nothing you showed me was a lie. It just was not everything. I always knew there were parts of you that you chose to keep hidden. I mean—you never told me much about your childhood, for instance. I never minded. It was enough just to have you in my life." Lee rested his head on Gai's shoulder. "You're still the bravest, kindest, most wonderful person I know. This doesn't change that."

Gai held Lee close and looked into his big, dark eyes. Sometimes he thought Lee was an angel sent to save his soul from its own darkness. And sometimes he thought God had sent Lee to test him—to see if he had the moral strength to resist the greatest temptation of his life, the thing he desired above all else: this beautiful young man, this boy, his student, whom he'd raised like a son.

If it _was _a test, he'd failed dismally. But whether Lee was his salvation or his damnation, one thing was certain: Gai loved him, body, mind and soul. There was no going back now.

Gai's lips grazed Lee's ear. "I left you alone and unsatisfied earlier," he whispered. "That was very wrong of me." He stroked Lee's thigh and felt his student's heartbeat quicken. "Do you want to go back into the bedroom? I think the bed would be more comfortable than the shower."

"Yes," Lee whispered.

Gai stood and walked with Lee to the bedroom. He kissed Lee's parted lips, very softly, then his hand drifted to Lee's chest. His thumb found one pebble-hard nipple and rubbed in a slow, circular motion.

"Mmm…_oh, _Gai Sensei…" Lee rubbed his cheek against Gai's shoulder, nuzzling him like a cat.

"Is there anything you want me to do for you right now, Lee?"

Lee hesitated, looking up, and his cheeks flushed a bright pink. "What you were doing before…you know. When you put your fingers inside me." He said the last part in a hurried murmur, his gaze lowered shyly.

"You want that?"

Lee nodded.

"Lay on your back."

Lee stretched out on the bed.

"Can you lift your hips a little?"

Lee hoisted his hips and bottom off the bed, and Gai slid a hand beneath him. He slipped a finger into the crevice between Lee's buttocks and probed gently until he found that small, tight hole.

Before, Lee had been on his hands and knees, facing away from Gai. Gai liked this way better, because he could see Lee's face. He saw those large, expressive eyes widen slightly as he slid his finger into Lee's body. He saw those dark lashes flutter, saw his lips part, then form a small 'o' as Gai found that little bundle of nerves deep inside him. Gai smiled as he moved his finger slowly, gently. "Have I ever told you how much I like your eyes, Lee?"

"M-my eyes?"

Gai nodded. "Your heart shines through them. I always know what you're feeling, because your eyes can't hide anything. And they're so pretty…like big, dark pearls…"

Lee's blush grew brighter. "You really like them?"

"I love them. I could look into them for hours." One finger continued to move back and forth inside him, massaging that sensitive spot as he wrapped one hand around Lee's cock and stroked. "My beautiful Lee…"

Lee whimpered softly. He panted, fingers kneading the sheets, and his hips bucked. "Sensei," he gasped.

"Come for me," Gai whispered.

Maybe Lee was just so accustomed to following his sensei's orders that after all these years, his body responded automatically to a command from Gai—or maybe the timing was just right.

Lee came with a sharp cry, his body arching off the bed. Then he went limp, panting, his skin glistening with sweat.

Gai slowly withdrew his finger from Lee's body, then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Lee gazed up at him, his eyes dazed, dreamy and unfocused. Then he reached down, and his fingers brushed Gai's erection…but Gai gripped his wrist and gently pulled his hand away. "You don't have to."

"But I want to…"

"Maybe later. Right now, I just want to hold you."

Lee looked puzzled, but nodded. Gai pulled Lee into his arms. "I'm sorry," Gai murmured after a moment.

"For what?"

"That I wasn't able to—you know—earlier."

"You do not have to apologize for that." He snuggled against Gai's chest. "Even if we never do that, I will be happy with you. There are so many other things we can share, after all."

Gai held him closer. "You're my angel," he whispered.

"And you are mine, Gai Sensei."

* * *

After a few minutes in Gai's arms, Lee drifted off to sleep. Gai held him awhile longer, then gently untangled himself from Lee's embrace, got dressed, and left the apartment.

Overhead, a half-moon peeked through the clouds like a sly, lidded yellow eye, bathing the streets of Kohona with its ghostly light. Gai walked to the edge of the village and through the gates, into the forest beyond.

Lately, he'd been having trouble sleeping. A few days ago he'd started going for solitary runs at night, after Lee fell asleep, and returning before he woke in the morning. Exercise helped clear his head—he was able to lose his doubts and conflicts in the movement of his body, the burn of his muscles. Life always seemed simpler when he was exercising.

He bounded from tree limb to tree limb, his legs propelling him with ease.

The net came out of nowhere.

One moment he was sailing through the air, the next, he was plummeting earthward, ensnared in sticky strands. He hit the ground and rolled, struggling. The strands were hair-thin, invisible in the darkness, but stronger than steel. He grabbed a kunai from the pouch at his hip and tried to cut the mesh, to no avail. _Damn. _He'd been even more preoccupied than he thought, to have been snared by such a simple trap.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see two forms emerge from the surrounding forest—one, a young man with a mop of shaggy silver-gray hair—the other, a woman with short, spiky red hair. They had similar eyes: almond-shaped and pale turquoise, with no visible pupils. Both wore leather pants and open leather vests, dark against their pale skin. The man wore a transparent fishnet shirt beneath his vest; the woman, a slinky red shirt.

The man snickered. "That was easy. I thought this guy was supposed to be tough."

"All brawn and no brain," said the woman.

Gai glared at them through the net-mesh. "Who are you?"

The man performed a sweeping bow. "I'm Jiro and this is my sister Cho. We've been hired to destroy you."

-To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

AN: First off, a thank you to those who have reviewed so far. ^_^ I always like getting feedback, even if it's just to know someone's reading. So to those who are reading, do let me know! (Yes, I am pleading shamelessly for reviews, heh.)

* * *

Assassins, thought Gai. This was bad.

He tried to stand, but the net tightened around him like something alive, pinning his arms and legs in place. He clenched his jaws. "Who hired you?"

Jiro waggled a finger and tut-tutted. "Do you think we'd tell you? That would be bad form. We're professionals, you know. But I _can _tell you that it was someone from your village. Apparently, you're not well-liked there. Oh, and don't bother trying to wiggle out of that net. It's woven from strands of chakra and my own hair, which can't be cut by ordinary knives. And it's coated with a special adhesive of my own invention."

Gai stared at them, and a chill crept up his spine. "I recognize you. You're Konoha ninja. Both of you. I remember you from the Academy."

"Were," said Cho, smirking. "A long time ago. We ditched that boring little shit-hole when we were twelve."

Rogue ninjas. Gai's mind raced. He might have to open a few of his gates to get out of this.

"Enough chit-chat," said Cho. "If we wait too long, this fish may wriggle out of his net."

"Care to do the honors?"

"I would love to." Cho placed her hands together in a sign that Gai recognized.

Mind Transfer Jutsu. The Yamanaka family's skill. He tried to roll away, but the net pinned him in place. He could only watch, helpless, as a ball of discharged spiritual energy moved toward him. He started to open his first gate, but it was too late. There was a bone-shaking jolt, followed by a strange sinking feeling.

Cho's body slumped, eyes closing. Jiro caught her as she fell. He leaned her carefully against a tree, then approached Gai, hands on his hips.

"Get this fucking net off me," Gai heard his own voice say—except it wasn't him. It was Cho, speaking through his mouth.

"No need to be so rude." Jiro chuckled and pulled a long, thin knife from a sheath at his hip. He slapped a paper sign onto the knife's handle. The blade glowed blue, and he sliced neatly through the net-strands.

Gai felt his body moving of its own accord. He stood, and the net slithered off him. He dusted himself off—no, he thought, Cho dusted him off—and said, "I haven't been a guy for awhile. This is going to be fun." She reached Gai's hand down and cupped his groin. "Damn, this dude's hung like a fuckin' rhinoceros."

"You're so crass," said Jiro, smiling.

"You love it." Cho spun around. "So how do I look?"

"Like a big fruit in a green jumpsuit."

"Good." Gai felt his face stretch into a grin as Cho gave Jiro a thumbs up. "Explosion of youth and all that."

Gai could only watch, locked behind his own eyes. _What is the meaning of this? _he demanded—thinking the words, since he couldn't speak. _What are you planning? If you want to kill me, why waste time with these parlor tricks?_

"Oh, we don't want to _kill _you," said Cho.

"That's right," said Jiro. "I didn't say 'kill,' I said 'destroy.' That's different. You see, we're going to break you."

_Break me?_

"The person who hired us wanted you thoroughly ruined," said Cho, speaking through Gai's mouth. So strange, he thought, to hear his own voice saying someone else's words. "Destroyed, mentally and emotionally. We were hired to put you through the most agonizing torture we could think up."

"And we're very good at thinking up agonizing tortures," said Jiro. "We're specialists, you might say."

_What are you going to do?_

"I think I'll just wait and let you find out," said Cho. She waved to Jiro. "I'm off to the village. Look after my body, will you, bro?"

Jiro nodded. "I'll meet you back here tomorrow at midnight." He held out a pouch. "Don't forget your toolkit."

"Thanks." Cho took the pouch and bounded through the trees, toward Konoha. Gai could only watch, a helpless prisoner inside himself. He'd never been the victim of a Mind Transfer Jutsu before. It was the most bizarre sensation, having another person's will move his own limbs. He could feel everything—the wind through his hair, his jumpsuit clinging to his sweat-damp skin, the impact of his feet against a tree limb—but he couldn't control his muscles. It was as if his body had turned against him.

_How are you able to inhabit my body for this long? _he asked. _A Mind Transfer Jutsu should only last a few minutes._

"I've perfected the technique," said Cho. "I can stay in your body for a full day. And believe me, there's a lot I can do in a day."

_You won't get away with this._

"Your type always says that. What makes you think I won't get away with it? Do you think you're a hero in a comic book or something?"

Gai didn't answer. Instead, he focused on trying to break the Jutsu. If he just put forth enough effort, surely…

But no matter how much he strained his will, Cho just kept bounding along, unaffected.

It was early morning by the time he—_they—_arrived at the gates of Konoha. Cho passed through the gates with no problems. The guards' dogs didn't even raise their heads. They recognized Gai's scent, after all.

Cho strutted through the streets of Konoha in Gai's body. "Looks just as boring and shitty as I remember."

The streets were mostly empty, due to the early hour, but a few people were out and about. A woman stood in front of her house, hanging clothes on a line. Cho raised one hand to her in a wave and boomed out a loud and very Gai-ish, "Good morning! Lovely day, isn't it?"

"I know who you are," said the woman. "Don't talk to me, you pervert."

Cho responded with a cheery grin and two middle fingers hoisted high into the air.

The woman gasped, hands flying to her mouth. "How _dare _you!"

Cho flung her head back and laughed, waved again, and rounded a corner.

_That was rude, _said Gai.

"Oh come on." She spoke in a near-whisper, ensuring that no one would overhear. "You know that's what you _really_ want to do when those closed-minded idiots start shooting off their mouths. You should thank me. You can't stop people from hating you for your differentness, but you can learn how to laugh it off."

_That's just stooping to their level. I've been trying to show them that I'm not a bad person._

"By bearing their abuse day after day? You think that will make them like or respect you? They'll just keep kicking you around, because you let them. Believe me, I know. I tried to do the 'nice girl' thing for awhile. It gets you nowhere."

_And that's your excuse for this life you've chosen?_

"No, that's my excuse for being bitchy. My excuse for choosing a life of crime is that I need the money." She snickered, turned down Gai's street and headed toward his apartment.

_What are you planning?_

"You can probably figure it out if you think hard enough. What's your worst fear?"

Gai knew, of course: his worst fear was losing Lee.

"Try again. You're getting warmer."

No, he thought—he _did _fear losing Lee, but more than that, he feared that _he _would be Lee's destruction—that those who hated him were right, that he was a monster, a predator who had used Lee's innocence and trust for his own selfish ends—that he would unintentionally hurt his student, as he himself had been hurt once.

A jolt of sickening, cold fear shot through him.

"Ah, you figured it out. Good boy."

_Don't you dare harm him._

"Or you'll what? Think me to death? You're just a little voice in my head, like a buzzing fly. You can't do anything."

_It's me you want to destroy. Hurt me all you want, but leave Lee out of it. He has nothing to do with this._

She giggled: a girlish sound, bizarre and disturbing to hear, since she was currently using Gai's deep, masculine voice. "Ah, but hurting him _is _hurting you. And he'll let me do it, because it's his beloved Gai Sensei. That's the beauty of it."

_Do you really think you can fool him? He'll know in an instant that it's not the real me._

"Don't be so sure. This isn't an ordinary Mind Transfer Jutsu. Not only can I hear your thoughts, I have access to all your memories. I know exactly how you two interact. And I'm a pretty convincing actress when I need to be." She ascended the steps to Gai's apartment. "Just watch."

Cho knocked on the door.

A moment passed, then the door opened. Lee stood there in his jumpsuit, eyes wide. "Gai Sensei! Where did you go? I woke up and you were not there. I—I waited, but…"

"I know. I'm sorry, Lee," said Cho, in Gai's voice…and this time, it truly _was _his voice. The girlish tone was gone; it was as if he were listening to a recording of himself. "I was having trouble sleeping. I went out for a late-night run to clear my head, and I lost track of time." Cho stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind her.

_Lee, it's not me! _Gai cried…but of course, Lee could not hear him. He was helpless, mute, a soul locked inside a body he could no longer control. "I hope you weren't too worried," he heard his own voice say.

"It is all right," said Lee, smiling. "I suppose I was, a little—but that is silly, I know. You can take care of yourself."

Gai heard himself chuckle. "Well, I _am _a Jonin, after all. I'd have to be a fool to get myself into trouble during a simple midnight run."

"I made some breakfast for us…energy shakes, with wheat grass and three eggs apiece. I used the vanilla flavored protein powder this time. I think it tastes better."

"Sounds wonderful."

_Lee, it isn't me! It's an imposter! _Gai shouted, projecting his thoughts as loud as he could. But Lee just kept smiling as he led Gai into the kitchen, where two glasses stood side by side on the table. Cho picked up one of the glasses and chugged it. Gai felt his throat constrict as she gagged, but she forced it down.

_You really drink this shit? _Cho's voice said in his mind. _Tastes like lawn-clippings and wallpaper paste._

_Get out of my body if you don't like it._

Cho ignored him and slammed the empty glass down on the table. "Delicious."

Lee studied his face, brow furrowed. "Gai Sensei, are you all right? You seem a little…different."

"Different? How so?"

"I do not know. You do not seem quite yourself."

_I'm not! _Gai cried. Even knowing Lee couldn't hear him, he couldn't help it.

"I hope you do not take offense at this," Lee continued, "but I need to ask. What is your password?"

Each of them had a password to use during missions, a way of ensuring that they were really talking to each other and not a transformed enemy. But Gai knew that in this case, it wouldn't help him a bit. He felt a momentary, odd sensation inside his head, as if his brain was an encyclopedia and someone was riffling through the pages. "It's 'spirit,'" Cho said.

Lee's shoulders relaxed. "Forgive me. I just wanted to make sure."

"No need to apologize. You're wise for being cautious."

"I do not know why I thought you seemed different. Perhaps it was my imagination."

"I'm a little preoccupied, I suppose," Gai heard his voice say. "I've had some things on my mind lately."

"Is this about last night? I am not upset about that. I…I probably should not have asked for that at all, I should have let you decide when…"

Gai watched his own hands move as Cho laid them on Lee's shoulders and squeezed gently. Then she leaned down and whispered into Lee's ear, "Can you do something for me, Lee?"

"Anything."

"Can you trust me?"

Lee blinked and looked up. A tiny furrow of confusion appeared between his brows. "I already trust you, Gai Sensei. You know that."

"Then if I asked you, would you promise to do exactly as I say for the next few hours? No matter what?"

The furrow in Lee's forehead deepened. "Why? What is going on?"

Cho sighed. "I must admit, I'm disappointed. It seems you don't trust me completely, after all."

His eyes widened. "No! I do, I swear it!"

"Then will you do as I say? _Without_ asking questions?"

"Yes, if—if that is what you want. I was just curious, that is all. It is not that I do not trust you."

"Well, we'll see about that. You can think of this as a test, if you like. A test of your trust in me."

_Stop it, Cho, _said Gai. _Stop toying with his heart like this._

_Oh, you ain't seen nothin' yet, _she replied. _Just wait._

Lee took a deep breath, straightened his back and squared his shoulders. "Then I will do whatever it takes to pass the test. I am sorry if I have made you doubt me. I want you to believe in me, Gai Sensei. I want that more than anything in the world."

_You've really got him wrapped around your finger, haven't you? _said Cho's mental voice. _What a devoted little slave. Pathetic. If he had any guts, he'd have kicked us in the balls by now._

_Lee has more courage than anyone I've ever known. Someone like you could never understand the bond between us._

_Oh, really? Let's see how far I can stretch that bond before it snaps. _Cho smiled with Gai's mouth and looked into Lee's eyes. "Go into the bedroom."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This chapter contains mature content. And torture. Proceed with caution.

* * *

Cho followed Lee into the bedroom, shut the door, and locked it.

Lee stood, arms straight at his sides, uncertainty in his eyes.

Cho crossed Gai's arms over his chest. "Now take off your clothes."

Lee hesitated only an instant, then took off his sandals, followed by his legwarmers and his jumpsuit, until all that remained were the weights around his ankles. He lay his clothes on the bed, then stood, naked, shoulders back, head upright, eyes focused and attentive, like a soldier awaiting orders.

"Now, stand and face the back wall."

He turned his back to Gai.

"Bend over and place your hands against the wall. And don't move from that position until I tell you."

Lee obeyed. His breathing had quickened slightly.

Cho approached him. For a moment, she just stood, arms crossed, staring at Lee. She raised one of Gai's hands high above his head, palm open—then brought it down, so fast that it whistled through the air. With a resounding _smack, _his palm struck Lee's right buttock, leaving a bright, stinging red mark.

Lee yelped in surprise and looked over his shoulder, his eyes huge.

Cho placed Gai's hands on his hips. "That's for questioning me earlier."

Lee's eyes grew a little wider. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed. "G-Gai Sensei, I…"

"I didn't give you permission to speak."

"This is not like you."

"I told you, this is a test. If you really trust me, you'll continue to do as I say, without asking questions. Or was that a lie, when you said you trusted me?"

Lee lowered his head. "No, Sensei. It was not a lie."

"Then be silent unless I ask you a question."

Lee nodded, but his eyes were filled with pain and confusion.

Gai's heart ached. _Oh Lee, this isn't me. I would never abuse your precious trust._

_You think this is bad? We're just getting started, _Cho replied.

She opened the pouch that Jiro had given her and sifted through its contents. A moment later, she withdrew something sharp and glittering; a hypodermic needle, filled with clear fluid. She tapped it with one finger, then pressed the lever, squirting some of the fluid out.

_What is that? _Gai demanded.

She ignored him and slid the tip of the needle into the smooth flesh of Lee's back. Lee tensed. His dark eyes blinked; the lids lowered, and the pupils dilated.

"You're probably wondering what I just injected into you. Nothing to worry about. It's a mild sedative--just a little something to relax you."

Lee started to open his mouth, then closed it. His eyes were hazy, unfocused, and his breathing had slowed.

"Did you want to say something? Go ahead."

"I--" He blinked. "My mind is so fuzzy...I...I cannot think..."

"Good. That means it's working."

"But why--"

"I'm withdrawing your speaking privileges. You don't need to know why I'm doing this." Then, without warning, she jammed two fingers into Lee's body, making him flinch. She moved the fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching him. A moment later, she withdrew them, opened the pouch and sifted through its contents. Gai watched, horrified, as she pulled out an enormous dildo. It was easily twelve inches long, thicker than Gai's wrist, and studded with sharp points. It was clearly designed for pain, not pleasure.

_Don't you dare put that thing inside him._

_Or you'll what?_ Cho pulled a jar of lube from the pouch, opened it and smeared some over the dildo. Then, using Gai's hands, she parted the cheeks of Lee's ass. Lee waited, silent, as Cho placed the tip of the dildo against his hole and slowly pushed the first two inches into his body. Lee bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. His breathing came harder and faster.

Cho pushed the dildo in another inch, then another, stretching his passage wider than it was meant to stretch. Lee gulped, cheeks flushed, sweat shining on his brow, eyes squeezed shut. "Gai Sensei, it hurts!" The cry burst from his throat as if he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Of course it does," Gai heard his own voice say, "but it hurts sometimes when we're training too. Isn't that right?"

"This…this isn't training…"

Cho slapped his bottom again, hard. Lee flinched. "That was a rhetorical question. Now hold still." She pushed the dildo deeper into his body.

Lee panted, sweat dripping from his face. "Please...I...I do not like this."

Cho raised Gai's hand and brought it down again, sharply. _Smack. _"I didn't ask you if you liked it." She spanked him again, then again, leaving Lee's cheeks a bright, stinging red.

Lee staggered away—he moved awkwardly, the massive dildo still lodged inside him, his eyes cloudy from the drugs. He stood, breathing hard and shaking. "You are not Gai Sensei! He would not do this!" he cried, his voice slurred and fuzzy. "You got the password from him somehow. Where is he? What have you done with him?"

Cho sighed and placed Gai's hands on his hips. "You need more proof? Ask me any question, Lee. Anything at all."

Lee took a deep breath. "Tell me…tell me the promise that you made to me on the night when I decided to get my surgery."

A fleeting pause, and Gai felt that weird sensation in his head again as Cho dug through his mind for the answer. "I promised that if the surgery failed, I would die with you."

"You hesitated. You had to think about the answer. The real Gai Sensei would have answered right away! You should not need to think to remember something so important!"

"You're rationalizing, Lee. You know it's me. Do you really think an impostor could have known that at all? But ask me something else if you want."

"Fine. Tell me what you told me the night you found me training alone in the forest."

"You'll have to be more specific than that."

"You cannot have forgotten that night. I—I was crying, because I felt like my efforts were useless, that I would never surpass a genius like Neji, but you told me…"

"That you are a genius of effort."

Lee's eyes widened. "That is right," he whispered.

"Are you convinced yet?"

Gai saw the struggle in those expressive eyes, the confusion, and he knew why Cho had drugged Lee; in this state, he was more suggestible, less able to think clearly. She'd stripped away the outer, rational layers of mind and reduced him to his vulnerable, emotional core.

Lee looked away. "I just wish I understood why you were doing this."

"If you did, then it wouldn't be a test of trust, would it?"

"But…I…"

"Place your hands on the wall again."

He hesitated…then obeyed. The look of bewildered misery on his face ripped through Gai's heart like a knife.

"Do you want me to take this out of you?"

"Yes, Sensei," he murmured.

Cho yanked the dildo out of Lee, and a choked scream escaped his throat. When Gai saw the blood trickling out of him, a wave of dizzying, hot rage washed through him. For a moment, Cho froze, and he saw his own hands tremble as he wrestled for control of his body. Then Cho shoved him back into the depths of his own mind and straightened. She rummaged through her pouch again, then pulled out a pair of steel clamps with sharp, serrated edges.

Lee saw them, and his eyes widened. Cho fastened a clamp around his left nipple, and he gasped in pain.

She reached a hand between Gai's legs and rubbed.

_You sadistic bitch, _said Gai. In his memory, he had never called a woman that word before—but he had never been so enraged_. You're enjoying this._

She smirked. _Admit it, you're enjoying it a little bit too._

_No. I would never do this to him—never! Get out of my body! Leave him alone!_

Cho fastened the other clamp on his right nipple, then rummaged through the pouch again and withdrew something long and thin. A whip.

_Is there no pity in your heart?  
_

Cho smiled with his mouth. She ran the leather cord between two fingers. He saw three sharp, metal prongs at its tip. Cho raised a hand high and brought the whip down with a crack.

It left a long, bloody weal on Lee's back. He cried out.

"Screaming already? I thought you'd be able to hold out a little longer than that." The whip snapped down again. "I want to see how much you can take--how far your loyalty to me really goes."

Lee turned and stumbled away, breathing hard. "No—no." He was shaking his head frantically. "I do not believe you are him! I will not! Gai Sensei is an honorable man! He would never try to test my trust with this kind of sick game! I do not know how you found out those things about us, but I do not care." He pulled the clamps off, flinching, then grabbed his jumpsuit and pulled it on. His movements were clumsier than usual; he fumbled, ripping the jumpsuit as he shoved one arm into the sleeve. "I am leaving."

"If you really believed I was an impostor, you would attack me. But you won't. Because deep down, you know it's me."

"No! I do not believe--"

"You're denying it because you're afraid. You can't deal with the truth. You're much weaker than I thought."

"I do not know what is going on!" Tears glistened in his eyes. "I just want him back—I want the Gai Sensei I know and love." Breathing hard, Lee grabbed the front of Gai's jumpsuit and shook him. "Where is he, damn it?! Where is Gai Sensei? What have you done with him?"

"He's right here in front of you."

"No!" Lee released him and staggered backwards, as if he'd been hit. "You cannot be him. He is never cruel! This—what you are doing—it goes against everything he ever taught me!"

"Because everything I taught you was a lie."

Lee's eyes widened, and the color drained from his face. "What are you saying?" he whispered.

_Don't listen to her, Lee! It isn't me!_

"It's time for you to know the truth. All those things I told you about hard work and the power of the human spirit? Just pretty words to win your trust." Cho grinned, and the expression felt hard and cold on Gai's face. "I used you. I molded you into a perfect tool. That's all you ever were to me. Did you honestly believe I loved you? I never cared about you at all."

"_No! _I do not believe what you are saying—you—"

Cho stalked over to him, grabbed him by his hair and slammed his head against the wall. "Stupid boy. Stupid, weak boy. Even with the truth shoved in your face, you refuse to believe, because you need me, don't you? I _created _you. I broke your little mind apart and glued it back together into the shape I wanted. You were so easy to use. All I had to do was tell you what you wanted to hear, and you followed me with slavish devotion. You were useful, for awhile. But I think it's time to replace you. You failed the test. I have no use for a tool that won't obey me. Besides, I'm getting tired of you. Tired of your face, your voice whining my name all the time, tired of you following me around, demanding my attention."

_Oh Lee, my dear, sweet Lee, it's not true…_

"No." Lee's eyes were huge in his pale face.

"'No, no, no,'" Cho mimicked. "Is that all you can say? You disgust me."

"Gai Sensei…you are breaking my heart," he whispered. "Please..."

"Look at you. You're not even fighting me." Cho flung him to the floor. "You have no strength of your own. Nothing. You're just a poor copy of me."

Lee trembled on the floor. Gai had never seen him look so desolate, so utterly hopeless. Cho had done something he'd thought impossible; she had broken Lee's spirit. And she'd done it using his hands, his voice.

It was unbearable.

She placed one of Gai's sandal-clad feet on Lee's throat and pressed down.

_Stop it! STOP IT NOW! _roared Gai. This time, the force of his anger was enough to make her pause, and he leaped on the opportunity. With everything inside him, every last scrap of will, he seized control of his voice and shouted, "Attack me, Lee! Drive her out!"

Cho grabbed Gai's throat, as if to stop the words from emerging, but it was too late.

Lee's eyes widened, and Gai saw understanding dawn in them. Then he clenched his fists, grabbed Gai's leg, and flung him through the air. His body crashed into the wall and slid down. Cho staggered upright, breathing hard. She rushed at Lee, but Lee seized Gai's arms and flung him through the window. Glass shattered. Gai sailed through the air, hit the street with a bone-jarring impact, and rolled.

"Shit!" Cho screamed through his mouth.

And Lee was upon her a moment later, punching and kicking, battering Gai's body.

Cho didn't have the skill to counter his blows, or even dodge; she had no chance against him. Her plan, Gai realized, had hinged upon the assumption that Lee would never use his full strength against his beloved mentor. And now she had nothing to fall back on. She raised both arms, trying to block, but even with Gai's body, she couldn't match Lee's speed. A fist rammed into Gai's jaw and sent him skidding down the street. His head struck a wall, and his vision grayed out for a moment.

When he came to, Cho was gone. He sat up, shaking. His body ached all over like one big bruise, but it was his own again. "Oh, thank God," he whispered.

A fist flew at him and knocked him to the ground. "Lee, Lee, it's me!"

"Sensei!" Lee dropped to his hands and knees, panting, his eyes wide and anxious. "Is it really?"

"Yes. Oh Lee, I'm so sorry. She was controlling me, she took over my body. I--I tried to fight her, but..."

"Then it wasn't you who said those things to me?"

"No. I swear, I would never do that to you. I love you, Lee."

"Gai Sensei…" Shaking, Lee flung his arms around Gai and buried his face against his chest. "H-how could I have believed, even for a moment? I was so foolish…I should have known..."

"Shhh." Gai hugged him tight. "It's all right. Everything is all right now. I'm here."

Lee clung to him, and Gai held him, stroking his dark hair, murmuring words of love into his ear. People in the streets were staring at them in bewilderment, but he didn't care.

After a few minutes, Gai stood and helped Lee to his feet. "There's something I need to do," he said quietly. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Let me go with you."

"No. I don't want you to see this. Wait at the apartment. I'll return as soon as I can."

Lee's eyes searched his face. "But how will I know it is you?"

"I won't fall into the same trap twice." He framed Lee's face between his hands and looked into his eyes. "Wait for me." He kissed Lee, then turned and leaped into the air. He bounded from rooftop to rooftop until he came to the edge of the village, then raced through the trees, toward the spot where Jiro and Cho had first snared him. He saw their faces in his mind, and a dark rage bloomed in his heart like a poisonous flower.

Rage usually felt hot. This was different--cold. This was not the righteous anger that gripped him in the heat of a battle. This was hatred, pure and simple...and Gai realized that until now, he had never truly hated anyone, had never really understood what the word meant. It was an ugly feeling, yet so strangely exhilarating.

He forced his first gate open, and chakra flooded his system, lending him an extra burst of speed. _Not enough. _He opened his second gate, then his third. He wouldn't let his prey escape. He would take no chances.

One major drawback of the Mind Transfer Jutsu was that if the host's body took any damage, the invader's body suffered the same fate. And Lee had pummeled him relentlessly. Gai's body was strong enough to bear it—as a Taijutsuist, he was accustomed to levels of pain that would cripple an ordinary person—but Cho obviously wasn't used to physical combat. She wouldn't be able to move for awhile.

He was going to find her and kill her for what she had done to Lee.

-To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

He found Jiro and Cho huddled in the clearing where he'd left them. Cho lay in Jiro's arms, breathing raggedly, blood running from one corner of her mouth.

Gai landed at the edge of the clearing. Rage boiled in his heart.

Jiro tensed, the color draining from his face. He lay Cho on the ground, stood, pulled a kunai out of the pouch at his hip and faced Gai. He was shaking.

Gai advanced toward him. "Look at you," he said coldly. "You're no fighter. All you're good for is setting traps and tricking people."

"Stay back," said Jiro. His voice trembled.

"Move aside, or I'll kill you too."

"Then you'll have to kill me. Because I won't let you have her."

"Jiro," whispered Cho, her voice weak, "don't. Run."

"I'm not leaving you."

Gai glared at him, his eyes narrowed. "Why?" he whispered. His hands clenched into tight fists. His teeth ground together. "If you mean that much to each other, you should understand what it's like to watch someone you love suffer agonizing pain. How can you inflict it on someone else? Don't you have any conscience? Any honor at all?"

"Honor is a luxury for the strong," said Jiro. "Eat or be eaten. That's the way of this world. You and your kind are at the top of the food chain. You wouldn't understand."

"Your lives are about to end. I understand that much." He walked toward them.

Jiro tensed and tightened his grip on the kunai, breathing fast. Gai grabbed his throat and raised him high into the air. Jiro's eyes widened, his legs kicking helplessly. Gai flung him. He sailed through the air, slammed into a tree and slid down, his eyes dazed and unfocused. He tried to stand, then his legs gave out and he slid back down, blood trickling from a gash on his temple where his head had struck the tree. Gai walked toward him, chakra blazing around him like a torch. When his inner gates were open, everything always seemed sharper, clearer. He saw the pulse racing in Jiro's throat. He saw a bead of sweat trickle down his brow.

Gai grabbed him, slammed him against the tree again, then threw him to the ground.

"Please!" gasped Jiro. "I'm sorry!"

Gai reached into the pouch at his hip and pulled out a kunai. "It's too late for that." He raised the knife.

"Gai Sensei, stop!"

Gai froze. _Lee?_

Lee leaped down from a tree and landed in front of Jiro, arms spread. "Do not kill them, Sensei."

"Lee…don't you understand? They're responsible for this. That woman—" He pointed at Cho, his arm trembling with rage. "—stole my body and used it to torture you!"

"I know. But we have to bring them back to Konoha and let the Hokage decide their fate."

"Why are you protecting them?"

"I am protecting _you, _Gai Sensei. I am protecting you from making a choice you would regret. You always told me that we must only kill to defend our lives or the lives of those precious to us. There is no honor in killing a wounded, helpless woman, no matter what she has done. Please, Sensei." Tears glistened at the corners of his eyes. "Please do not turn into a killer for my sake."

Gai looked into Lee's face, saw the pain and pleading in his expression. "Lee..."

"Please," whispered Lee. "I do not want to imagine you killing someone in cold blood."

Gai shut his eyes tight for a moment. Then he opened them and took a deep breath. He felt the blaze of chakra die down around him as his inner gates closed. "Fine," he whispered hoarsely. "We'll take them back to Konoha and let Lady Tsunade decide what to do with them."

"You're not taking us back there," said Jiro.

Gai glared at him. "You don't have a choice. Cho is too weak to move, and you can't subdue us both on your own. Now, will you fight us, or come quietly?" He narrowed his eyes. "Believe me, I would love an excuse to hurt you."

Jiro gritted his teeth, then looked down. "We'll come with you," he muttered.

* * *

They delivered the two rogue ninjas to Lady Tsunade. She had Jiro locked in a jail cell, and Cho was sent to Konoha's hospitals to have her injuries treated. Afterwards, Gai gave Tsunade a brief, abridged description of what had happened. He couldn't bring himself to describe what Cho had done to Lee. Tsunade, thankfully, seemed to understand, and she didn't press him for details.

"You said they were hired by someone from this village?"

"That's what they claimed."

Tsunade rested her chin on her folded hands and stared into space. "This is a serious matter. If they _were_ hired by someone from Konoha, then we have a traitor in our midst."

"It may not be political at all," Gai said. "It's possible that someone just has a personal grudge against me. There are many people who disapprove of my relationship with Lee."

"Whatever their motive, we need to investigate the matter. You're a Konoha ninja. An attack against you is an attack against all of us." She paused. "I'd like to question Lee as well, but I understand he's been through an unpleasant ordeal. I'll give him a day or two to recover before I ask him to give me any details."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

She nodded. "You're dismissed."

* * *

Gai returned to the apartment to find Lee sitting on the couch, waiting for him. Gai thought about asking him if he was all right, but it would be a foolish question. Of course Lee wasn't all right. "Have you had a chance to let the medical ninjas take a look at you?" he asked instead.

Lee shook his head. He looked drained and shaken, his face a shade too pale, his normally bright eyes downcast and shadowed. Haunted. "The pain is not serious. My back still hurts, and so does my…my bottom. But I have endured much worse than this."

Of course, they both knew this was different. It wasn't the physical pain that darkened Lee's eyes. It was the humiliation, the cruelty he'd endured. Gai understood because he'd endured the same thing…but it had been worse for Lee, because his rapist had worn the face of someone he loved.

Gai's heart ached. He pulled Lee into his arms and held him close. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"It is not your fault, Gai Sensei."

"It was. I stupidly let myself be captured, and you suffered for my mistake."

"I should have known it was not you. I am ashamed I did not figure it out sooner. I should have trusted my instincts. I should have had more faith in you—in your goodness. I should have—"

Gai lay a finger against Lee's lips. "You did nothing wrong. Cho is an expert at manipulating people, and she had access to all my memories. Not to mention she drugged you to cloud your mind."

Lee stared at the floor. "When you told me you did not love me, I felt my heart shatter," he whispered. "After that…I did not even care if I died. I did not want to live in a world without your love."

"That wasn't me. I could never stop loving you."

"Sensei…" A tear slipped from Lee's right eye.

Gai wiped the tear away with his thumb, then kissed Lee—the gentlest of kisses, soft and tender. He wiped away another tear. "May I examine you, Lee?" he asked quietly. "I want to make sure your injuries aren't too serious. But if you'd rather not be touched so soon after what happened, I'll understand."

"It is all right," Lee said quietly.

Gai led him into the bedroom—it seemed more private, somehow—and ran his hands over Lee's body, applying gentle pressure here and there, assuring himself that nothing was broken. He slid his fingers beneath the collar of Lee's jumpsuit, waited until Lee gave a nod of permission, then gently maneuvered Lee's arms out of the sleeves and peeled the jumpsuit down, leaving him exposed from the waist up. He examined the punctures around Lee's nipples, left by the serrated clamps, and dark, cold anger bubbled up in him again. He found himself wishing he'd killed Cho, after all. Even knowing that bringing her back to Konoha had been the right thing, every fiber of his being burned to punish the one who had hurt his dear student.

Gai took a deep breath, bringing his emotions under control. He fetched a tube of antiseptic, gently applied the cream to the punctures, and taped bandages over the small wounds. Then he turned his attention to the whip marks on Lee's back. Lee stood motionless, head bowed, flinching only occasionally as Gai washed and dressed the wounds.

Gai paused. "May I see your…"

Lee nodded and stretched out on the bed, on his stomach. Gai pulled the jumpsuit a little further down. Lee's buttocks were red and bruised, and when Gai gently separated them, he saw dried blood caked onto his flesh. Another wave of dizzying, hot rage washed over him. His heart pounded, and a red haze crept across his vision. His hands trembled. He shut his eyes, jaws clenched, and willed the anger to subside. Lee was safe now, he told himself. That was what mattered. "You're pretty badly torn up," he said quietly. "You should see a med-nin about this as soon as you can."

Lee gulped. "I do not know if I could face that. After what happened…the thought of someone else touching me, I—I just could not bear it."

"I won't force you. But this could become serious if it's not taken care of."

Lee stared into space.

"Please consider it."

"I will." He stood and pulled his jumpsuit back up, slipping his arms into the sleeves.

"Lee? Do you need anything?"

He stared at the floor for a moment, then whispered, "I need you. I need you to hold me and kiss me and tell me that you love me, that the nightmare is over and that everything can be the way it was between us."

Gai wrapped his arms around Lee and held him tight. "I love you," he whispered. He cupped Lee's face between his hands and kissed his eyelids. "The nightmare is over." He kissed Lee's cheeks, his lips. "Everything can be the way it was. And no one will ever, ever hurt you like that again. I won't let it happen. I swear…" Tears ran down his face. "I swear, Lee. I'm so sorry. I brought this upon you. They did this to hurt me, to punish me."

Lee looked up, his eyes shining with tears. "But why? Why would they want to hurt you?"

"Someone hired them to destroy me, to break me. And they knew that nothing would hurt me more than seeing you in pain."

"That is awful," Lee whispered. "Who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know. But they told me that the person who hired them is from Konoha."

Lee's eyes widened. "I cannot believe it. No one from this village would do that to you."

"Are you so sure? A lot of people here don't like me. You've seen that for yourself."

"But still, to go so far…who could be so cruel?"

"Once Jiro and Cho are interrogated, hopefully, we'll find out." He smoothed Lee's dark, silky hair. "Is there anything else you need? Anything at all?"

"Lay down with me?"

Gai nodded. He stretched out on the bed with Lee beside him, wrapped his arms around his student and tucked Lee's head beneath his chin. His thumb stroked Lee's cheek, and he felt the wetness of tears.

Lee was silent for a few minutes. Then he whispered faintly, almost inaudibly, "Do you still want me?"

Gai hesitated, not sure he'd heard correctly. "What?"

Lee spoke without looking at him. "I am not innocent anymore. I am dirtied now. Do you still want me?"

Gai sat up, Lee still held tight in his arms. He placed two fingers beneath Lee's chin and lifted his face. "Listen to me, Lee," he said quietly. "You're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Your heart beats within my body. Your pain is my pain, and your joy is my joy. I could never, ever abandon you. If an injury left you paralyzed and unable to see or speak, I would be there by your side every day for the rest of my life, caring for you." He framed Lee's face between his hands and gazed into his wide, dark eyes. "I will always want you. I will always love you. Nothing can change that."

Fresh tears welled in Lee's eyes. "You mean it?" he whispered.

"Yes." Gai rested his forehead against Lee's. "Remember my promise to you that night."

"I could never forget it." Lee smiled through his tears. "That image of you is imprinted on my heart forever. When you smiled and told me that you would die with me if the operation failed…I loved you so much in that moment. More than I thought it was possible to love anyone."

"I meant it, you know. Without you, my life would be unbearable. It would be like living with half a soul." He ran one hand over Lee's back, fingertips reading the bumps and ridges of his scars. "I'm bound to you."

Lee clung to him, his face hidden against Gai's shoulder.

* * *

The next day, Tsunade summoned him to her office. "Well," she said, "Jiro gave us the name of the person who hired him. He needed a bit of persuasion from the Anbu Force, of course, but he cracked pretty quickly."

"Who was it? Was it someone from Konoha?"

Tsunade nodded. "Asato Ayumi."

"I don't recognize the name. What's her rank?"

"She isn't a ninja at all. She's a civilian. If I recall correctly, she was one of the first people who came to me to complain when the rumors about you and Lee started circulating. As you said, it seems this was simply a personal grudge…but I'm surprised that a civilian would go so far as to hire rogue ninjas. Of course, it's possible that Jiro gave us the wrong name to protect his employer, but I doubt he'd bother. As a rule, rogue ninjas don't have much loyalty to anything or anyone."

"Has this person been questioned?"

"She's being interrogated right now." Tsunade paused. "How is Lee?"

"As well as can be expected."

Tsunade sighed. "I'm sorry this happened, Gai. I can promise you that justice will be done, but I know that can't undo the damage."

He stared at the floor, fists clenched. "May I speak to the suspect once she's been interrogated?"

"If you wish."

-To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

A pair of masked Anbu guards led Gai down a long, dimly lit hall, to a door. One of the guards unlocked the door and opened it.

A dark-haired woman sat in the corner of the room, her wrists and ankles shackled. She glared at Gai with the most hate-filled look he'd ever seen.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

"Why do you think?"

"I want to hear it from your own mouth."

"Fine. I did it because you're a filthy, evil pervert, a stain upon this village, and I wanted to see you brought down. The Hokage refused to do anything about you, so I had no choice but to take things into my own hands."

"If you detest me so much, why didn't you just order them to kill me?"

She lifted her chin, glaring at him. "I'm not a murderer. I wouldn't kill someone, no matter how loathsome he might be. I just wanted you punished. I wanted you to pay for your sins."

"My sins," he repeated, keeping his face calm and expressionless. "And what might those be?"

"Exploiting an innocent boy who trusted you."

Gai's hands clenched tighter. "Do you have any idea what they did? Those two rogue ninjas that you hired?"

She hesitated. "Well…no. I told them that I didn't need to know the details."

"You wanted me to suffer, but you were too cowardly to even give them specific instructions. You didn't want to think about what your actions would entail. You didn't want to sully your oh-so-pure and righteous mind with those thoughts, did you?" The blood pounded in his head like a war-drum. "Well, I'll tell you what they did. They attacked me, and then that woman, Cho—one of the rogues you hired—she used a Mind Transfer Jutsu to steal my body. And then she raped and tortured Lee."

The blood drained from her face. "What?"

"You are responsible for that. You may as well have done it with your own hands."

"No. No, that isn't fair! It isn't my fault. You can't blame me. I never asked her to hurt him."

"You told them to hurt me. But you didn't tell them _how. _And Cho is a genius of torture. She chose the method that she knew would hurt me the most."

"But that…that makes no sense. Why would she hurt _him_?"

"Because she knew that I love Lee more than life itself. She knew that hurting him would cause me more pain than anything she could do to me. So she raped him. She subjected him to cruel, perverse torments. She nearly destroyed a kind, good person. All because of your twisted desire to take justice into your own hands."

"No! You can't blame me! _You can't blame me!" _she shrieked.

"You are the worst kind of scum," said Gai. "You're even worse than those thugs you hired. At least they don't pretend to be righteous."

"No, no! I didn't mean it to happen that way!" Her eyes were wide and crazed, filled with a desperate, panicked indignation. "It's your fault for taking him as a lover in the first place! _It's your fault! Pervert!" _Her voice had risen to a scream.

"I'm finished," Gai said to the Anbu guards. Then he turned and walked out of the cell.

* * *

He returned to the apartment and found a note from Lee: _Out training. _For Lee, it was an unusually brief note. He normally at least closed with an "I love you." Gai left the apartment.

Shortly after, he found Lee in the training field, kicking a log dummy, though his movements lacked their usual energy. "Lee…"

Lee stopped, turned, and gave him a forced smile. "Gai Sensei. I am sorry I was not there when you returned. I needed to get out of the apartment for awhile."

"It's all right." He paused. "They arrested the woman who hired those rogue ninjas. She'll stand trial tomorrow, though she already confessed, so it's pretty much an open and shut case. She'll probably get life in prison or worse. Hiring rogues to harm a Konoha ninja is considered a serious form of treachery, regardless of the motive."

"I see." Lee's voice was unreadable. "Did she say why she did it?"

Gai hesitated. "To punish me."

Lee's shoulders tensed. "For your relationship with me, you mean?"

"Yes."

Lee bowed his head and clenched his fists. His shoulders trembled.

"Lee…"

"Why do people hate us so much?" he whispered.

Gai approached him. "Not everyone does. And it isn't you they hate, anyway. It was me that person wanted to hurt. You just got caught in the middle."

Lee wiped the back of one bandage-wrapped hand across his eyes and looked up. "Let's go home, Gai Sensei."

Gai gazed into those dark eyes and nodded.

* * *

Asato Ayumi was tried the next day, found guilty and condemned to serve a life-sentence in Konoha's prison.

Over the next few weeks, Gai and Lee went about their usual routine, training together and going on the occasional minor mission. Gai suspected Tsunade was waiting, giving them time to recover from their ordeal before she assigned them anything too difficult.

Lee's physical wounds had healed. He'd given in to Gai's urgings and seen a medical ninja a few days after the attack. His mental and emotional wounds, Gai knew, would take much longer. Lee had changed since the incident. He was quieter, more subdued. He didn't smile often—and even when he did, there was a shadow in his eyes.

One night, as they got ready for bed, Lee turned to him and said, "Gai Sensei?"

Gai paused. He'd just begun to undress; he sat on the edge of the bed, an orange legwarmer in one hand. "Yes, Lee?"

"It has been almost a month since we have made love."

"I know. I didn't think you'd be ready so soon after…after what happened. I wanted to give you some time to recover."

Lee took a step closer. "Will you make love to me tonight?" he whispered.

"Lee, you…are you sure?"

"Yes." Lee knelt in front of him, hugged Gai's leg and rested his head on Gai's knee. He stared into space. "I need you. I need your touch to help me forget what that person did to me. Your love will erase the pain and sadness." Tears glistened at the corners of his eyes. "I want things to be the way they were between us."

"If you're certain…"

"I am certain. Just…be gentle. All right?"

"I will be. I promise." He swallowed, his mouth dry, his heart pounding. "Lay down."

Lee stretched out on the bed. Gai lay beside him, propped up on one elbow, and looked into Lee's eyes. Lee had already taken off his jacket; he wore only his close-fitting green jumpsuit. Gai lay a hand on Lee's chest, then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You are so beautiful. You know that?" His fingertips wandered over Lee's ribcage, feeling the slight bump of a rib that had broken and healed long ago. "Being able to touch you like this, to kiss you, to run my hands over your body…you can't imagine what it's like for me. How good it feels."

"I think I can imagine. I feel the same way when I touch you."

He pulled Lee closer, holding Lee's body gently against his, and trailed his fingers across the warm, velvet-soft skin at the nape of his neck. "May I undress you, my love?"

Lee nodded.

Gai slid one hand beneath the collar of Lee's jumpsuit and gently peeled it away, revealing the slim, toned body beneath. Though he'd gained more muscle since growing into adulthood, Lee was still leaner than Gai, and he didn't have much body hair. At nineteen, he could have passed for sixteen. Gai loved all aspects of Lee, but his youthful appearance was part of what attracted him. He still wondered, sometimes, if that was wrong.

His hand wandered down to stroke Lee's thigh as he planted tiny kisses along his neck and shoulder. Lee's breathing quickened. He took one of Gai's hands in both his own, raised it to his mouth and kissed his fingertips, one by one. Each touch of that warm mouth sent a jolt down the nerves of Gai's arm. "I like your hands," Lee said quietly.

"You do?" Gai asked, just as quietly.

Lee nodded, his cheeks turning pink. "They're so strong." With one fingertip, he traced a line in Gai's palm. "So big. But so gentle. Just like you." He pressed Gai's palm to his cheek and looked up at him. "That's what always captivated me about you. You are so powerful, but so warm and kind, so filled with life and laughter. Even the first time I saw you, before I had any idea who you were, I was so dazzled by you." He turned his face to kiss the center of Gai's palm. "You are my light," he whispered.

"And you're mine." Gently, he began to unwind the bandages around Lee's hands and forearms, exposing his scarred knuckles. He kissed them, one by one. Then his hand slid down Lee's side, over one slim hip, down his leg. His fingers brushed the cool, hard weights around Lee's ankle. Then he reached between Lee's thighs and curled one hand around his cock. He heard the breath catch in Lee's throat, saw his eyelids flutter.

Gai's free hand caressed Lee's face, thumb tracing his lower lip. He loved the sight of that face more than anything else in the world.

Lee gulped. "Gai Sensei..."

"What is it, love?" Gai whispered into his ear. "What do you need?"

"Take me. Please."

Gai's breath caught in his throat. "Do you really…I mean…we can just do like we always do. I don't want to hurt you…"

"You will not hurt me. Because you love me. I trust you." He looked into Gai's eyes. "I do not want what happened to ruin this for us. I will not allow anyone to drive a wedge between us or poison our love with fear."

"Lee, you don't have to force yourself to do this just to prove a point."

"It is not like that. I really want this. I want _you. _I want to feel you moving inside me. I have fantasized about it for so many years—being taken by you. I want it deep down, in the center of my being. I _need _it."

Gai took a deep breath. "Very well." His hands trembled, then steadied.

Holding Lee's gaze with his own, he reached over, took the jar of lubricant from the nightstand and unscrewed the lid. Then he dipped one finger into the cool mixture and slipped his hand under Lee's ass, into the dry crevice between his cheeks. His finger pressed against the small, tight hole there. He looked into Lee's eyes, a silent question, and Lee nodded slightly. Gai's finger slid into him.

Lee's cheeks flushed brighter, and his chest rose and fell with each breath. His eyes started to close.

"No," said Gai. "Keep them open."

Lee blinked. "Gai Sensei?"

"I want to look into your eyes. I want to see everything you're feeling. Keep them open. Can you do that for me?"

Lee nodded. Gai could see his pulse fluttering in his throat.

He slid another finger inside him. Lee's eyes widened a little. Gai slowly moved his fingers, exploring him, until he found that special spot. He rubbed his fingertip over it, then pressed gently.

Lee gasped. His fingers dug into the bed sheets, and he whimpered. "Gai Sensei…" His voice was soft, pleading, almost desperate.

"Are you ready?"

Lee nodded.

"Get on your knees."

Lee rolled over, then raised himself onto his hands and knees. With both hands, Gai separated his cheeks, exposing the little dimple of flesh. Gai hesitated. Lee's body had long since healed from his ordeal, but still…

Panting, flushed, Lee looked expectantly over his shoulder.

Gai gulped. His fingers slid into Lee again and carefully stretched him open. All the while, he looked into those dark eyes, ready to stop if he saw even a flicker of pain or fear in them. He and Lee had been through intense sparring matches that left both of them bruised and sore from head to toe, but here, in the bedroom, he touched his lover as if he were made of porcelain--touched him with a tenderness that bordered on reverence.

Images flashed through his mind in rapid succession. He saw Lee at twelve years old, hand raised, a fierce, determined look in his eyes as he declared his dream in front of his teammates and sensei—he saw Lee standing along in a forest clearing at night, fists slamming into a log dummy over and over, pushing himself to his limit and further—he saw Lee standing with his back to Gai, clutching the log with both hands, his shoulders shaking with sobs as he confessed his fears—he saw Lee fearlessly facing Gaara, one hand upraised, a smile on his face, eager to prove himself and his ninja way to the world—he saw Lee with his arm and leg encased in thick casts, a crutch under one arm, his eyes dark with pain—he saw Lee at sixteen, a tall, handsome young man, smiling in the sunlight, a young man on the verge of adulthood, but still in need of guidance, a young man who had become a splendid ninja, as he'd dreamed. These images all filled Gai's mind in a split second and crystallized into a single jolt of emotion that shook him to his core.

This was Lee. _His _Lee, who had been the center of his world for so long now. They'd already done almost everything else together…but somehow, it felt as though they were about to cross a final threshold.

"Gai Sensei?" Lee's voice trembled a little.

"Are you afraid?" Gai asked quietly.

Lee gulped. "N-no. I…"

"The truth."

Lee lowered his head. "Yes, I am a little scared. But I need this so much. Please…"

"I will. I just want you to know that it can stop anytime you want." He stroked Lee's thigh. "I want this to feel good for you."

"It will."

He scooped a dollop of lubricant out of the jar and spread it over his cock, then hesitated. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

He positioned himself over Lee and slowly—so slowly—slid into him.

Lee arched beneath him, then pushed backwards against him, taking more of Gai's cock into his body. A soft groan escaped Gai's throat, and his hips rocked forward, pushing into Lee. He looked down at Lee's hand, splayed on the sheets, and slid his own hand over it, his fingers interlocking with his student's. "Oh, God…Lee, you're so warm…so tight…" He thrust again and again—harder, faster—and he realized, with a twinge of fear, that he wasn't fully in control of himself. He'd wanted to do this for so long, _needed _it for so long. His body moved of its own accord, slamming into Lee's again and again. He couldn't stop now, even if he wanted to. "Oh, Lee, Lee, _Lee_…"

Lee gasped and moaned, his cheeks flushed, both hands clutching the pillow. His cheeks were streaked with tears, and Gai wondered if he was hurting him…but the sounds coming out of Lee's throat were not sounds of pain. A soft, breathless cry escaped him. "Gai Sensei!" He bit the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Look at me," Gai whispered hoarsely.

Lee's eyes sprang open.

Gai stared deep into them. "I love you," he whispered.

Another thrust, and Lee let out a sharp, high-pitched cry. Then Gai felt the walls of Lee's body contract around his cock, squeezing it. Lee's eyes opened wider and went blank, as if he'd been struck blind. For a moment, they focused on Gai's face…then slid out of focus, growing dreamy, soft and heavy-lidded, and Gai knew Lee had just come.

Gai felt himself nearing the edge. He pressed his face against Lee's sweaty back, breathing hard, and thrust into him hard and fast, hips pumping with furious energy. He felt himself release into Lee, and a soft grunt escaped his throat. He pulled out and flopped down onto the bed, chest heaving.

Lee lay down beside him, his cheek against Gai's shoulder. Gai turned his head to look into Lee's eyes and saw them overflowing with tears. "Are you all right?" he asked, alarmed.

"Yes." He smiled. "I am very happy."

"Lee…" His throat tightened, and for a moment, he couldn't speak. He kissed Lee's cheeks and lips, tasting the salt of his tears, then wrapped his arms around him and held him tight, as if he could merge their two bodies together through force of will alone.

Gai rested his cheek against Lee's forehead and closed his eyes. He could feel his student's heart beating against his.

From the moment he'd met Lee, he'd known that Lee was his purpose. To guide and protect him, to help him achieve his dream, to make him happy—that was why Gai lived. And he knew Lee lived for him, as well. Gai was generally not a believer in destiny, but there was no doubt in his mind that he and Lee had been born for each other…and nothing would tear Lee from his side. To exist without him would be worse than death.

He listened to Lee's breathing grow soft and even as he drifted off. "I love you," he whispered into Lee's ear. "Always, forever, no matter what. I love you more than you'll ever know. My reason, my life…my Lee."

In his sleep, Lee smiled and snuggled closer.

-The End


End file.
